phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Deviant Boom
Deviant Boom is a subseries based on the Sonic Boom subseries, featuring many characters from the Deviant Universe in a new setting, most of them even with different looks. Main plot This subseries tells the adventures of Deviant Boom, a group of superheroes-for-hire composed by Sergio The Hedgehog, Mike Phoenix, Numa and Lollie. They live with other Deviant people in a peaceful location called Deviant City, that is until someone tries to ruin said peace. Apart of Deviant City, there are apparently other regions such as Pixiville, which is where ????? resides, and the Affiliated Nations of the Fur, where Ambipucca lived with her fellow Randas until she moved to Deviant City. Main characters Sergio the Hedgehog Sergio is pretty much the leader of the team. He's willing to save the day with the help of his partners. He has an incredible speed and a pair of pistols called Magna Blasters. Word of advice, don't try bringing him to a movie unless you wanna hear his witty commentaries. Mike Phoenix Mike and his friend Mika are two archeologists. Most of the time he's a bit reckless but always reliable. He doesn't need any weapon but his great force and the Spiral powers he inherited. Numa Numa, also known as "Devin" or "Dev", is a young gearhead with great heroic motivations. He's responsible for creating most of the gadgets that the team uses in their missions. He also carries some of them for self-defense purposes along with his trusty wrench. He's a bit too hard to himself sometimes but his friends are always there to comfort him. As of today, he has a love relationship with Tangy. Lollie Narala Lollie is a member of a ninja clan called The Shy Girls along with her best friend Nicky. The name of this clan comes from the masks that they wear on battle, which resemble the one of a Shy Guy. Apart of her ninja skills, Lollie is an experimented user of the Balloon Art, which allows her to inflate her own body. She has a weakness for cute stuff, specially cats, and lollipops, her favorite treat. Secondary characters * Mika Phoenix: Mike's implied girlfriend and fellow archeologist * Nicky: Lollie's best friend and partner in The Shy Girls * Alfonso Koopa: One of the many villains that try to attack Deviant City * Sakurako: A clothes designer specialized on inflatable suits and other types of buoyant-themed gadgets * ???? * Andrew Mantynen: Also known as his super hero persona, 3rd Wheel, Andrew is a resident of Deviant City that often helps Deviant Boom * Branden: The owner of Deviant City's most famous diner, the Rabbit Hole * Ambipucca: A member of the Randa race, which was thought to be a myth until recently. She is a skilled magician and is one of the most important sub-members of Deviant Boom * Dalton: A good friend of Sergio, Mike and Numa who's known to have toon physics. He supports Deviant Boom with said cartoonisms and his large hammer * Tangy: A mysterious android who's got her memories corrupted. As of now, she's got her memories back: She was formerly known as Melissa, a girl who had a rare disease that made her bones very fragile and volunteered herself to be given a robotic body that removed this disease. However, by the time she was turned into an android, she was captured and forced to be part of the Puppet rebellion. The Deviant Boom crew convinced her to stay with them, to which she accepted and now she's an actual member of the crew, as well as Numa's lover. Notable story arcs The Rise of Purpelord A menace from a far away region is approaching Deviant City. Its mastermind wants to retrieve the 4 crystals that surround the city to re-activate a deadly ancient war machine and it's up to Deviant Boom to stop it. Shadows of the Past Months after Purpelord's defeat, a new villain is following said person's ideals and tries to turn the whole world into a mechanized dystopia. As our heroes will try to stop them, they'll also come across a female android named O-Unit or Tangy who has gotten her memory files corrupted, so the crew will try to give her back her memories as they try to give peace to the world once again. Category:Sergy92 Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Devin-Ze-Numa Category:Irockz707 Category:Other Characters Category:Alternate Earths Category:Games Category:Series Category:Other Stuff Category:Dalton and Friends